Beyond Recognition
by The Third Wife
Summary: Taken over from Word Nazi! In it, Bella is a burn victim and she is burned Beyond Recognition. Edward changes her because otherwise she has no shot at living. As a vampire, she's Beyond Recognition. Rated T for Language and graphic descriptions!
1. Chapter 1

**Beyond Recognition**

**Hey guys! Those of you who are familiar with this story know that this chapter is NOT written by me, I wrote my own first chapter for this... but Word Nazi's is just phenomenal, you know? Anyways, if you _don't_ know who Word Nazi is, check her stuff out! They're pretty darn amazing! I've taken this story over from Word Nazi because she doesn't want to write it anymore, the first three chapters are all hers, Kk? I DID NOT write them!**

**Okay, so, I don't own Twilight--that'd be Stephenie Meyer. I don't own the first three chapters of this--well, I do now, but Word Nazi wrote them. From chapter four on, though, I'll be writing everything else, so, tootles for now, folks! Buh-bye, see you next chapter! (Oh yeah, that's the only disclaimer for the whole story, btw.)**

**Chapter One**

**Deal With What You've Got**

**EPOV**

As I walked into the room, I immediately wished I hadn't. I wanted to be with Bella, of course I did, but to see her like this… I couldn't believe this was my Bella. Laying there on one the cold beds of Forks local hospital, burned beyond recognition. Her scent was fried, and I could hear her blood rushing through her veins trying in a sad attempt to keep her alive, and when Renee arrived, even that wouldn't be enough.

Charlie and Renee had decided to have their daughter taken off life support--even if she did regain consciousness, she would be in terrible pain. Even I could agree with that. A machine was _breathing_ for her, and every hour that passed was costing Charlie and Renee a fortune.

I had three hours to think this through, and if there was enough traffic (Which I doubted there would be.) maybe four. The plane from Florida, to Texas, to Arizona, to California, and finally to Washington would be landing shortly. Renee wanted to see her daughter one last time, no matter how little she looked like herself, before she let her go for forever.

Alice had had to get Jasper as far from me as possible as to prevent him from going to the Volturi or La Push himself, acting on my emotions. With Alice no longer in reach, I had no idea of what was heading my way… maybe that was for the better? …No, definitely not. I needed to know what was going on, when I was going to lose the reason for my existence.

I closed the distance between my love and I, kneeled down by her side, and rested my hand upon hers, her skin, now crisp and black, was colder then ever, warmer then me, but colder than she should be.

_Edward, you need to leave, Charlie's heading upstairs now, I don't know how he would react if he saw you with Bella right now. Would you come join me in my office?_ Carlisle's thoughts barged right into my head, but I was done with rebelling, and this scene was too sad to bear. I walked out of the room, shutting the door behind me. I quickly walked down the hall, turned right, down that hall, and left into Carlisle's office.

"There's two choices here Edward. One, the human choice, you can let her die." I gritted my teeth. He was staring at papers as he quickly scribbled things across them and stacked them into another pile; staring at anything other than me. "Or, the second choice, you can change her. We all know what your reaction would be to the first, and you know that would break Esme in two. She's already lost one son, Edward; she doesn't need to lose another, not in her lifetime." Had I been human, my jaw would probably have been broken with the pressure I was applying to it now.

"I'm not damning her to this life!" I shouted as one of Carlisle's fellow doctors walked in. "Doctor Cullen, they need you in Sawyer Roth's room to make a final analysis on if he may return home tonight." Carlisle nodded and told her that he'd be there in a minute, she eyed me oddly _wow, I've never seen Edward in a bad mood before… but he's still gorgeous, too bad I'm married, the same with Carlisle..._ I glared at the floor; Bella was the only person I wanted to hear that from, selfish as I am.

"Edward, I'll just be a minute, stay here if you like or go home." Carlisle walked out of the room, his white coat shifting slightly side-to-side. I left the office immediately behind him; there was no way I could stay here, not while Bella was burned beyond recognition

When I hit the main doors of the hospital, I ran faster then I ever had before to the remains of Bella's house. Even a human would have been able to smell the smoke, local firefighters and police (excluding Charlie's unit who were all down at the hospital with him.) were still investigating the area. It was finally raining again, though it had been perfectly sunny after raining the night before, which had, "luckily" kept the fire from spreading into the trees, but the sunlight had made it so I could not be out in broad daylight, and, by the time Carlisle received the call, the entire house had burned to the earth.

The firefighters said the fire looked pretty much to be intentional, and I was intent on finding the intentional arsonist. Moving quickly so the humans could no longer see me, I searched the scene, trying to find any evidence I could that would lead me to this vile perpetrator. I knew my attempt was in vain, and that there was no way I would find evidence of who had done this, but… Bella, once so lively and tripping over everything, now hardly clinging to the little life that remained in her fragile human body…

And I knew what she wanted.

She wanted to be cursed to this life, to rot with me forever from the inside out; she wanted to have no life after this; she wanted to be with me for forever and eternity. She wanted exactly what I could give her… the only thing I could give her at this point.

If only my power was to turn back time instead of one way telepathy. I would go back to her first day in Forks and plead for Carlisle to have us leave… or better yet, so I never became a vampire, so that I had never became sick and neither had either my parents. So I would have joined the army and died in war, not here in this position as the love of my existence would die soon and then be buried six feet beneath the ground.

In order to give Bella what she wanted, to "save" her life, I'd have to damn her myself. The exact thing I wished would never be done to Bella was the only thing that could keep her from spending the rest of eternity in a coffin beneath the ground.

My feet carried me swiftly back to the Carlisle's office back at the hospital. "Yes, he's here now." _Yeah, I know. Want me to come back to help?_ The words processed quickly through his mind, so quickly that I almost didn't catch them. "No, it's alright, but thank you Alice." He set the office phone back on the receiver and looked back over at me.

"So, I take it you've decided?" It was more a statement than a question, but I nodded anyways.

_When? Alice can see the place, but we don't have specifics on the time. _"Well then, let me help you out, it's nearly 6:30 now." I stormed out of the room… I couldn't… I just couldn't _deal_ with Carlisle now; he was too precise about everything and anything he did. I didn't want to even be in this position right now… what had Bella done to deserve _this_?

Before I knew it, I was facing Charlie in Bella's hospital room. His face was tearstained, and he couldn't think of even one bad thought when he saw me. Charlie had finally broken, I had always wished Charlie wouldn't think hateful things about me… but now I felt sort of… lonely.

He shoved past and out of the room without a thought or word about or towards me.

Bella looked even more lifeless then before… especially with the three lively police officers next to her bed whispering about how tragic this was as they thought of the past summers when they had seen Bella out on fishing trips (not enjoying them) looking nothing like this burnt woman that lay before them.

"Excuse me gentlemen, I need to make a final analysis on Ms. Swan here, so if you could leave the room…" Carlisle's voice came from behind me. _Now's the only time Edward._ The three men had left the room now, saying to each other that they ought to go find Charlie.

"No Carlisle, not yet." I snarled. "Renee needs to see her, just one last time." _But now's the only time._ "No it's not!" My voice rose, higher and higher after each word. He lifted his hands in front of him, and walked out of the room.

I sat down next to Bella… this couldn't be happening. I wished that this could be a dream, but I knew that was impossible—vampires couldn't sleep, let alone dream.

I walked over to the door and locked it. Even the life support was struggling to keep Bella alive… Carlisle was right… now _was_ the only time. I bent over her, repeating 'now or never, now or never…' in my head, knowing that if I didn't, I'd back out.

I bit down on her throat, her skin crunching beneath my teeth. Her blood filled my mouth; it was like a barbequed treat, the finest liquid I had tasted in my lifetime… I tore myself away, she still lay there…lifeless.


	2. Chapter 2

**Beyond Recognition**

**I'm glad to see you liked the first chapter well enough to continue! Yay! Oh well, don't have anything to say, so, read on! **

**Chapter Two**

**No Going Back**

**EPOV**

Her heart rate increased dramatically after a moments pass. A reaction. My hopes flew higher than they'd ever been before. She still lay there motionless, but now I knew she knew I was here. I stayed with her for three lonesome hours. Her heart rate couldn't keep steady, and several nurses had been alerted of that, from time to time Carlisle would come in and let them know that this was normal for a burned patient. Carlisle knew… he knew that I'd bitten her now, that there was no going back from here on through.

When Renee arrived, I collected my thoughts and quietly headed for the door to leave. "Wait," She said in a pathetic voice. It was much like Bella's when she thought something was her fault. "I don't want to stay here alone." She whispered. Her head was mostly empty of thoughts except for wondering if Bella had really lived a happy life here and that if marrying Phil had been a mistake. Apparently Phil was checking the two of them into the hospital as guests; Carlisle had just let Renee come up here before that was done.

"Were… were you with her?" She asked in a raspy voice. Images of Charlie's house in ruins flew through her mind. I shook my head. I had unfortunately been hunting… and Alice hadn't been paying attention to Bella. We thought all our troubles had flown out the window, and that my precious Bella would be safe alone for a few hours—especially since it was so early in the morning.

Renee choked a sob and another tear ran down her already tearstained face. "So… so she was… all alone." She burst into tears and lay her face in her hands. I heard a rather disgusting crunch come from behind me. Odd… there's only Renee, myself, and… BELLA! I whipped around, her hand up was shaking uncontrollably. I turned back with a foolish grin on my face and whispered Carlisle's name, knowing he would hear. Renee looked around the room, suddenly feeling a sudden breeze, but she found nothing. The window facing out to the cold dark night was closed.

Carlisle entered the room causing Renee to jump. "I'm sorry about your daughter Mrs. Dwyer." Carlisle said in a strong voice and patted her on the back. "Your husband is on his way up. If you have any questions, my office is just down the hall, or our nurses are checking in on Isabella every half hour, they'd be happy to answer anything you ask. Edward, I need your help with something." I nodded and left the room, leaving Renee to cry alone.

"You did it…" Carlisle whispered when we were in his office. Five other pairs of eyes stared at Carlisle and I, too. Rosalie immediately darted her eyes to the floor, Emmett holding her hand tightly. _I never thought this would _actually _happen…_ She thought, Emmett ran one of his hands over the back of hers.

I turned to Alice. "Is she going to be okay? She only just responded, and I think Renee is going to notice that Bella is moving…" A pounding knock came on the door, being closest I opened it for the nurse. Renee had noticed. "The girl…" She panted, obviously she had just ran all the way down here. She was pretty for a human, great posture, long brown hair, brown eyes… I shook my head, why was I seeing Bella? In front of me stood an average height nurse (male) with short red hair and grey eyes. Definitely not Bella. "Isabella Swan" He panted again. "She's… she's awake! They told me to come get Doctor Cullen… she's shaking frenziedly, we think she's having a seizure!" The nurse ran back down the hall to Bella's room, followed quickly by Carlisle and I, the others all knowing they had to stay behind.

Renee was outside the room, going into hysterics. Phil tried soothing her, but it wouldn't work. I could hear Charlie running at full—human—speed up the stairs, shouting in his mind all the optimistic possibilities that could be happening… none of which could be true. I'd condemned his daughter to join the damned out of selfishness. She wouldn't ever die now. Never live to be a mother… live to be human.

When we entered the room, Carlisle told me to stay out, but I heard the reason why before anyone besides he did… Bella's heart rate flat lined. The loud, monotonous beep soon spread throughout the hall. I stood across from Phil who was rubbing circles into Renee's back as she sobbed into her hands. Charlie had made it up the stairs now, his heart beating frantically, tears filling his eyes.

It was a very uncommon thing to lose a patient at the Forks hospital nowadays… but back before we had moved here from Denali, Charlie had heard his share of flat lines when he brought in kids from motorcycle accidents and such. The memories flew through his mind, faster. Faster. Faster. Males and females, young and old, being unplugged from the machines, families receiving the news from the man who found their friend or relative.

Charlie realized what was happening before Renee did. Thoughts of Bella as a child flew through her mind. The day she left for Forks was one that stood out from the others. While she was still pale, she was less so than I had ever seen her in her mothers mind. She wore a sleeveless white blouse, it looked almost as good as blue did on here.

I would have stayed, admiring Bella in Renee's mind if she hadn't screamed, and that brought me back to reality. Carlisle stood there, hands together telling Phil, Renee, and a Charlie who already knew what he was being dealt, that Bella… that her heart had stopped and they couldn't get it beating again. "I am so very sorry, if there's anything we can do for you, please let us know. Edward, please come with me to my off—"

"Can… can I talk to Edward, please? Before I leave?" Charlie asked. His thoughts said nothing, but showed images of Bella on the La Push beaches from when she was a little tyke. I looked at Carlisle who nodded. I did the same. Carlisle headed off to his office with a clipboard with Bella's files in his hand. _Try to comfort him, Edward. He just lost his only child._ I nodded again. Would we have been able to save Bella if I hadn't bit her? I'd never know.

That wasn't much of a cliffy, now was it? Not too bad, no? Fix it if it was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Beyond Recognition**

**Aw, this is a cute chapter! Just thought I'd get it across that EDWARD BITES BELLA! Not Jasper--that's a dream-kinda thing Bella has. Well, ta ta for now!**

**Chapter Three****  
****Pain Within****  
****BPOV**

**Note that this back tracks a bit to before Edward bit Bella.**

I ran in a fruitless effort, trying to escape the hunter. He wanted to kill me, it was all a part of his game. As soon as I was out of the picture, he would move on to play with Edward, my angel. The hunter was suddenly wearing a black cloak with the hood up. He was laughing. Why? Was this another part of his game? He lunged at me, the hood falling back. This wasn't the same hunter as before. He looked entirely different.

Scars covered his neck, but soon became hidden as his blonde hair covered his collar bone on. "Jasper?" My voice came out raspy and dead, hurting my throat as I spoke the words. I was pinned to the ground before I could see anything else. Save but one pair of eyes. Hungry, deprived, onyx eyes.

Eyes of none other than Jasper Wilcox Hale.

He stared at my neck with an impish grin on his vampire face and bit down. I screamed. He tore at my neck as if he were a savage animal. Soon I was no longer able to scream. He moved on to my hand grazing his teeth over an old scar and then tore at that. I wished for death as fire danced through my veins.

I gasped for breaths as tears rolled down my cheeks. I opened my eyes to see that Jasper was no longer there. I was alone. In a cold, white room. Empty. It smelled of anesthetics. Edward no longer came to mind, I had called and called for him while the hunter had tricked me. There was no longer any turning back to what I one was. Pain was the only this that registered in my mind. I screamed soundlessly, until the deserted room was attacked with sound.

Beep beep beep… beep beep beep… beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep…

Aching pain coursed its way throughout every part of my body. _EDWARD!_ I yelled in my mind. I could hear my heart beating fiercely. I tried opening my eyes… but only found darkness. I willed every part of my body to move. Edward had to know that I was alive. I needed to see him before I died. Fire ran through my veins, faster and faster.

I wanted to die… but I wanted to see Edward. Neither was greater nor less. The pain did nothing but grow, even when I willed it to subside. The fire spread through my body, when I last I heard the voice I longed to hear. Though they were quiet and muted, I heard two voices before everything disappeared.

"I'm all alone in this world now… I know you loved her, Edward… but you'll never loved her the way I did. It was a fathers love for me… but you _loved_ her… You loved her the way I loved her mother… the way I still love her mother."

A silence followed, and then I heard my angel speak.

"I still do love her… I'll love her until the end of eternity."

Then the thumping in my chest ceased its movement.


End file.
